EUWC Championship
The EUWC Championship is an exclusive top-tier championship for the Blackout brand of the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. It was created by Blackout GM Leo Silver to counteract Matt Pickstock's move of binding the World Heavyweight Championship to Main Frame. Origin of the EUWC Championship During the roster split from 2005 to 2007, the World Heavyweight Championship would be featured on both Main Frame and TakeDown/Blackout, with the World Champion being challenged by opponents from both shows. However, at Summer Sizzler 2006, Main Frame GM Matt Pickstock signed both Jay Smash and then World Heavyweight Champion Adam Benjamin to exclusive Main Frame contracts. This left Blackout without a World Heavyweight Championship, a move made, according to Silver, without any prior knowledge, notification or mutual agreement. As a quick measure of revenge, Silver declared EUWC World Tag Team Championships exclusive to Blackout as Blackout superstars The Diabolic Forces were reigning champions then. Despite this, Silver felt that Blackout would suffer a huge setback if it couldn’t challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship, which is why he introduced the EUWC Championship belt. This title would be exclusive to Blackout and held by a man representing Blackout as its champion. To crown a new EUWC Champion, Silver also announced a one night, single elimination tournament on the first Blackout aired at August 24, 2006. This tournament would feature sixteen of the best Blackout superstars to vying for the gold, such Angel of Death, Cuchulain, Damien Dante Stone, Hawkeye, Joe Boyer, Lynch Garrison, Newfy Jack, Sevyn, T. Waring etc. By the end of Blackout's debut show, Cuchulain was crowned the first ever EUWC Champion. The EUWC Championship was held by Cuchulain, with contenders such as Angel of Death, Hawkeye, Lynch Garrison, Damian Stone and T. Waring. The title has only been held by Cuchulain and Hawkeye, who defeated Cuchulain to become the second and last EUWC Champion. The EUWC Title remained exclusive to Blackout till it was supposed to be unified with the World Heavyweight Championship at Ultra Brawl IX. However, the belt was unified with no winner declared as Matt Pickstock declared the match a no contest and vacated the newly unified title. EUWC Championship History Interesting Facts #The EUWC Championship debuted in August 2006; nearly a decade after the EUWC was formed. #To date, there have been only 2 EUWC Champions. The first was Cuchulain, who won the title in a single night tournament on Blackout; the second being Hawkeye, who defeated Cuchulain on Blackout. #Despite being featured and defended on on exclusive Blackout & joint PPVs, the EUWC Championship has never changed hands on any PPV. Instead, it was first awarded and has changed hands once on Blackout episodes. #Former EUWC Champion “The Hound of Ulster” Cuchulain has the distinction of having defeated then World Heavyweight Champion Jay Smash in a Champion vs. Champion match at the 3rd Annual Chad Dupree Memorial show in Toronto Canada. #In the World Heavyweight Championship & EUWC Championship Unification Match between Nero & Hawkeye, both men fought to a draw when members of both the Blackout and Main Frame rosters interfered stopping the match. After the match, Matt Pickstock emerged claiming that both titles had been unified and that one Unified World Heavyweight Championship was vacant. This marked the end of the EUWC Championship after a total span of 384 days. Category:EUWC Category:Defunct championships Category:Heavyweight Championships Category:Championships Category:World Heavyweight Championships Category:Championships